


The morning after

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: After everything returns to normal, the boys decide to spend a lazy day in bed
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The morning after

"Ughhhh, too briiiiight." Octavio whines, burying his face into Elliott's chest. The man doesn't stir from sleep as the runner cuddles in closer, trailing a finger across the expanse of his chest with a huff. There was no chance of him getting back to sleep now. Octavio hums, squeezing at Elliott's pec appreciatively and admiring the ring on his finger as he did so, making the trickster groan sleepily. 

"Fuck" the husky voice moans, "harder"

At this, Octavio perks up, watching as Elliott's brows furrow, short pants leaving his parted lips.  _ Interesting _ . The runner smirks, gently beginning to trace a hand down to his fiance's stomach, watching his face for a response. 

"Having fun without me, compadre? I don't think so." Octavio laughs quietly, rubbing the softness of the man's stomach.

Elliott had mentioned ' _ letting himself go _ ', but really? Octavio loved his stomach this way. It was cute, perfect to lavish kisses over, and he just couldn't stop touching it. His skin was always soft, but there was something so special about being able to see Elliott as he truly is, outside of the games and their rigorous training regime. 

"Mhh, baby." Elliott moans, bucking his hips. "Please." 

Octavio grins, fingers dancing on the edge of the bed sheets at Elliott's waist, contemplating what to do. He wanted to see this play out, but it surely would be rude to not lend his lover a hand. He knew the man wouldn't be mad being woken up by something so  _ thoughtful _ , and so his hand slips below the fabric to grasp at his cock. Octavio can hear the low groan in Elliott's chest, squeezing and pumping at the length almost teasingly, softly, as if not to wake the man just yet. He thumbs over the head, smearing precum down the soft skin to slick his movements, watching closely at Elliott's reactions. He moans quietly, bucking his hips up into the touch. 

Octavio swallows heavily, feeling his own dick stirring with interest against Elliott's thigh as he watches the man's responses. 

"You're too cute, amor." He hums, pressing a kiss to the side of the trickster's face before carefully beginning to shuffle down the length of the bed to settle between Elliott's eagerly spread legs. Once he is comfortable, Octavio grins, gripping at Elliott's cock again and giving it another jerk. The moan the holo technician lets out is louder, more coherent and Octavio presses a kiss to the man's hip, shushing him. "Relax, Elliott, go back to sleep baby." He coos, stroking at the soft thighs until the man's breathing evens out again, snoring slightly. "You never stop being cute, do you?" Octavio asks quietly, smiling up dopily at the man before licking a stripe up his cock, taking it into his mouth with a small groan. Elliott stirs at this, moaning, but doesn't wake, simply shifting his hips up into the wet heat. The runner moves down further, taking more into his mouth as he works his tongue along the length. Stilling, he takes another look up. Elliott's eyelashes flutter, breath coming out in hot pants and small groans, and Octane hollows his cheeks, sucking more determinedly.

"Mmph, wha-?" Elliott's hoarse voice fills Octavio's ears, his hand reaching down to tighten into his bed hair. "Oh fuck, baby." He gasps, bucking his hips. 

"Good morning, amor." Octavio grins, pulling off to jerk the cock in front of his face. "Had a nice dream?" He asks innocently as he takes the head of Elliott's dick into his mouth, looking up through his lashes. Mirage simply whines, biting his lip with a fervent nod, words caught in his throat. 

"Damn, you're really into this, huh?" The runner laughs as he comes up to breathe again, kissing at the chubby stomach that was hitching with deep breaths. 

"Maybe." Elliott chokes out, using his grip on Octavio's hair to pull him up, kissing at his lips eagerly. "Want you to feel good too." He mumbles once they part to breathe. 

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Octavio grins. Elliott hums, positioning the runner into sitting up and swivelling around so his cock was level with his face. Octavio laughs out a moan, feeling the man's hand wrap firmly around him. "Okay, this plan I like." He presses his head against Elliott's thigh as the man begins to kiss sleepily along his dick, kitten licking the tip and suckling on it sleepily. Eventually remembering he was supposed to be returning the favour, he busies his mouth, shivering at the vibrations around him from Elliott's moans. Octavio hums with concentration, using his hand to jerk the base as his eyes roll back in his head.

The pair busy themselves, trying not to let the pleasure consume their task.

"Shit baby, I'm close." Elliott huffs, hot breath fanning over Octavio's thighs as he whines, using his hands just the way his lover likes. 

"Want you to cum on my face" Octavio groans, jerking the man's length as he mouths over the tip, watching as Elliott's balls tightened in preparation. 

"I'm gonna swallow you." Elliott gasps in return, giving no more warning before dipping down, taking in as much as he can with the angle he's given and bobbing his head eagerly. 

Octavio finishes first, voice loud and unabashed as he moans, feeling Elliott's warm throat constrict around him and milk him for all he can give, the rhythm of his hand growing sloppy in return. "Oh fuck baby, I'm cumming!" The trickster manages to choke out, painting his fiance's face. They fall back, breathing heavily.

"What a way to wake up, huh?" Octavio laughs, kissing at the thighs in front of his face.

Elliott simply groans in response.

"You'd better not wipe that on me." He chides, leaning over the side of the bed and throwing him a random shirt on the floor to clean up with. Octavio sits up to wipe his face, feeling arms wrap around his waist and pull him in, tucking them both back into bed. "I think we should just stay here today, baby. I'm still tired." 

"Sounds good to me, amor." The runner smiles, stroking a hand over his lover's stomach.

"I swear, you're obsessed or something!" Elliott laughs, pressing a kiss to the man's temple with a shy smile.

"Si, if it's a crime to be obsessed with my handsome fiance's cute tummy then lock me up."

"Tummy? Oh my god, Tav, you're adorable."

"Shut up and go back to sleep."


End file.
